Lanathanville Spinoff 3: Moving On
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to New Beginnings. mentions chlurry/lanathan/lollie. Four years after the Kent twins' birth, Chloe comes out of a five-month seclusion and shocks the Kents with the secret she's kept for so long...and she finally lets go and learns to move on.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville**

_Hey everyone! This is the next installment to the lanathan/chlurry series, and takes place four years after __**New Beginnings**__. I know that a lot of people have been asking questions about the CHLURRY that is and the CHLARK that I have promised will be in the future, so this is the transitioning oneshot from those ships…although the chlark will take a little while to happen._

_Okay people, don't hate me after you read this, because you knew something like this was going to have to happen for things to go the way they were planned._

_Also, Clark should be appearing in the next oneshot in this series--so I'm excited!_

_Mentioned in this oneshot: Chlurry, Lanathan, Lollie._

* * *

"Auntie Chloe! Auntie Chloe!"

Closing the car door behind her, Chloe grinned and bent to her knees, arms wide as two bundles of endless energy ran out from the house into her arms in a rush of tight hugs and wet kisses. "Hey guys." The blonde grinned as they finally pulled away and she looked at their already handsome faces. If they were this cute at four they were going to be heartbreakers when they reached their teens. "Have you two been behaving?"

"Of course." Dark haired Lewis announced with a _nearly_ convincing innocent grin.

"Always." Jon, the lighter haired twin, agreed with a determined shake of his head.

"Liars, the both of them." An amused voice from the doorway.

Chloe looked up at stood, smiling. "Hey Jonathan."

"Chloe." Jonathan Kent smiled, a little gray lining his temples and wearing glasses, he gave her a hug and fatherly kiss as she reached him. "How have you been holding up?"

The blonde winced slightly as she pulled away, smile wavering as she took in a deep breath, remembering why she'd been keeping to herself lately. Her green gaze lowered and she unconsciously rubbed her thumb against her engagement ring and wedding-band. "It still hurts like hell, Jonathan. Five months isn't going to change that."

"I know honey." Jonathan sighed, eyes truly compassionate, truly feeling her pain. "When I lost my Martha I thought my life had ended--I thought I'd never truly live life again—sure that I'd never love again--." His face suddenly softened. "And then Lana came along and showed me that there was life left in me after all."

Chloe Sullivan-Curry tried to smile, she really did, but she just couldn't. "It's a little early to be thinking about someone else, Jonathan."

His eyes widened in surprise. "I wasn't—I'm sorry Chloe. You have every right to mourn him, you two were married for three years and you were so happy—and five months is still so early into the mourning. It took me years--."

When Jonathan let that sentence die, Chloe was grateful.

And yet she couldn't help but smile slightly as she thought of her late husband. She'd never thought she'd loved anyone other than Clark, but she'd fallen for AC and she'd fallen hard. Her love for him had been—_was­—_stronger than anything she'd thought herself capable, and he'd loved her back. AC had taught her that she was a beautiful creature that deserved to be loved and worshipped by the man she loved, and he'd worshipped her, he'd made her feel loved, cherished and safe.

And then Luthorcorp had taken him away from her.

Chloe closed her eyes unconsciously as the night AC was killed haunted her as it had for the last five months.

They'd been on a mission in the Antarctica, and Chloe had had a bad feeling about everything. She'd tried to talk AC out of going, tried to talk _everyone_ out of going on this mission, but they hadn't listened to her. She'd stayed at home base, acting as Watchtower, guiding her boys and her husband through the maze-like laboratory, and then something had gone wrong.

No one really knew what it was that happened, all they knew was that it'd been a trick—a trap set by Lex—and they'd barely made it out without getting caught. All had been badly injured, all in serious need of medical attention—Lex had done his research well and had figured out ways to use their few weaknesses against them—but unlike the others, AC hadn't made it back to her alive.

Chloe fought back the tears as she remembered talking to him desperately through their earpieces as the boys took off on the jet hurrying back to home base. She remembered his voice hoarse with pain and yet worried about her, telling her to calm down, that he loved her.

_'AC, dammit! Don't tell me it like this! Tell me it when you're home!'_

_'Ch-Chlo…I…love you…"_

_'AC?' … 'AC!'_

He'd been dead by the time they'd landed at base camp and despite her many desperate attempts—Chloe's power wouldn't work on him. It would activate—she felt it—but it remained in her abdominal area and refused to move from there.

At the time Chloe had been distraught, confused and angry. Why wouldn't her power work?

_Of course, now I know_.

She sighed, remembering AC's funeral.

It'd been a small, private affair with only their closest friends in attendance. AC's body had been cremated and his ashes thrown into the sea. Even though he was dead Chloe couldn't keep him away from his first true love—the ocean—and she knew that she'd done the right thing.

The only thing on him that she'd kept was his wedding-band, which she kept on a chain around her neck at all times, and when she 'talked' to him, or was just missing him so much it _hurt_, she'd close her fist around the band of gold and feel closer to him.

_And now…now he'll never really be gone._

"Honey?" Lana's voice could be heard calling from inside. "Did I hear someone pull up in the driveway?" The pretty, young brunette appeared behind her husband, stopping when she saw Chloe, her face lighting up. "_Chlo_!"

"Hey Lana." Chloe smiled, laughing softly in amusement when Lana hurriedly pushed her husband to the side and threw her arms around Chloe and hugged the other woman close.

"God, I've been so worried about you! Five months you've been gone because of that ultra-secret reason neither Oliver nor Lois will tell us about and--." And suddenly Lana froze, pulling away, hazel eyes wide as she looked Chloe over in comical shock.

Chloe fidgeted slightly under Lana's knowing gaze although she knew that Lana would realize the reason why she was here, knew that Lana would immediately figure everything out.

"You're _pregnant_." Lana whispered, eyes watering in happiness.

"_What_?" Jonathan's eyes widened.

Lana didn't answer her husband, only pulled at one of the open and form-hiding coat Chloe had been wearing, revealing the obvious pouch it'd been hiding. "Oh my God, Chloe. Why didn't you _tell_ me before now?"

Chloe felt a little bad for having kept something like this a secret for five months from her best friend, and she winced a little because she knew that once things settled down things were going to be a little tense between Lana and Lois due to the fact that both were rather possessive with her, a little jealous of the other's position in her life, and Lana would feel really hurt that Lois had known all along while she hadn't.

Jonathan must have sensed that this was a female-bonding time, because he beckoned to his rowdy twin boys. "C'mon you two. We'll go to the barn and play with the puppies."

"Cool!" Lewis and Jon cheered, following their father away.

Silence descended on the two women in the porch.

"I really didn't know until I was two months pregnant." Chloe whispered, hating the awkwardness that'd descended on them. "I was a mess the whole time, you know that, and finding out that I was pregnant through me through a loop. AC and I had been trying the whole year and we'd thought that maybe one of us just _couldn't_, you know? And then to find out _afterwards_ that I'd gotten pregnant probably a couple of days before he was--."

"Oh _Chloe_." Lana whispered, leading her towards the swing on the porch, sitting them both down. "I'm so sorry. AC would have been a _wonderful_ father."

"I know." Chloe's hand went to his ring on her chain and the other went to her stomach as they began to swing softly on the large, comfortable wooden device Jonathan had made for Lana when they'd found out that rocking was the only thing that'd help her fall asleep during her pregnancy with the twins. "He'd have been so happy right now if--."

Lana reached over and held Chloe's hand, giving it a squeeze. "So you're around five months pregnant?"

The blonde nodded.

"Do you know the sex of the baby?" Lana asked, sounding awed as she spoke of Chloe's miracle child.

A true smile touched Chloe's lips as she nodded once more. "It's a boy."

Lana grinned, turning in the swing towards her friend. "What is it with these men and getting us pregnant with _boys_? First it was Jonathan and I with Lewis and Jon, then there was Oliver and Lois with little Connor, and now _you_ and AC."

_AC would have called it the 'Justice League—the New Generation'._

The smile dimmed slightly at the thought of AC, but Chloe tried to remind herself that her baby could sense her emotions, and she refused to drag her son into depression. "I'm going to name him Arthur, after his daddy. Arthur Curry Jr."

"AC would have liked that." Lana whispered, smile soft and whimsical.

Life with Jonathan had changed Lana Lang. No longer was she that annoyingly perfect, bubbly teenager Chloe had once hated, always somewhat envied, and then learned to love like a sister. She'd matured into something better, and it was because of Jonathan.

Lana now had the air of a happy, satisfied and fulfilled woman. She dressed more mature, her hair was longer and usually kept up in a ponytail to keep it from her face so that she wouldn't have any distractions while taking care of the house and running after her rowdy and mischievous sons. And she was much more laid-back, enjoying spending time on the farm with her husband and sons than going out like she once used to.

Her desire to move away from Smallville and 'see the world' had died long ago, and she was so happy with the life she now lived she was a source of envy from many around her—namely her Aunt Nell, who'd once had a fling with Jonathan when they'd been teenagers—and who was now never with the same guy twice.

"I understand now why my powers didn't activate when I was trying to bring AC back to life the night he was killed." Chloe whispered, admitting something to Lana that she hadn't to anyone else. "My body knew it was sustaining another life before I did, and it knew that if I died--even if for a couple of hours--the being inside me would die as well--or a part of me would die, so it refused to work."

Lana gasped, eyes wide at that surprising revelation.

"Also, the shock and fear and sadness and _rage_ I felt at that time--I was probably already experiencing a miscarriage and the reason the power wouldn't leave my stomach was because it was already intensely at work trying to save my baby." Chloe whispered, pressing her hand against the bump on her stomach. "Either way, I would have lost someone that night."

"Oh _Chloe_…" Lana whispered.

"I'm just grateful that I wasn't the one who had to choose…I wouldn't have been able to."

There was silence between the once more before Lana squeezed the hand she hadn't let go of. "Why don't you help me finish dinner and stay with us? Jonathan and I haven't seen you in months, and the twins missed you a lot."

Chloe smiled. "I missed you guys as well." She paused, feeling guilty again for having left for so long. "I needed to be alone to figure things out, and when Oliver and Lois offered me their home in the Italian Riviera I took the offer after making them promise that they wouldn't tell anyone about my pregnancy." She paused, sighing. "They only found out because I'd been acting weird and that snoop of my cousin went through my stuff and found my pregnancy test in the kitchen garbage."

Lana blinked. "Lois sure is _thorough_ when she's investigating something, huh?"

Chloe grinned. "She sure is. My only consolation was that I came in while she was checking the garbage and she accidentally turned it up all over herself and smelt like rotten vegetables for weeks."

And the little imp that lived within Lana and only appeared on occasion caused the brunette to grin. "Good, she deserved that for keeping it a secret from me."

Chloe grinned and shook her head. "So, what's for dinner?"

Lana's eyes widened as they stood from the swing and went to the house. "You're gonna love it! It's your favorite."

--

"When can he come out and play?" Lewis Kent asked innocently as he watched his brother pressing his ear to Chloe's stomach, both kids awed to think that they'd have a little 'cousin' to play with them and Connor soon.

The adults chuckled at the child's question and its innocence.

"Well, he'll 'come out' in around four months," Chloe grinned and Lewis rubbed her stomach as if he were petting a dog. "But it'll take him a while before he can play with you, Jon and Connor."

"Four _months_?" Jon pulled his ear from her belly where he'd been trying to 'hear' the baby, face stricken. "But that's _forever_!"

Lana and Jonathan looked at each other and laughed in amusement.

Chloe smiled at Jon and ruffled his reddish golden hair in affection. "That's what you think now kiddo, but four months will come here sooner than you think."

The boys seemed to decide that they would trust her on that, and high-fived each other, obviously excited to have another playmate.

"I'm gonna teach him football." Lewis told his brother, like Clark before him, the dark-haired twin had an affinity for the All-American sport.

Jon made a face. "_I'm_ gonna teach him basketball."

Lewis pouted at his brother. "Football."

Jon glared right back at him. "Basketball."

"_Football_!"

"_Basketball_!"

"Boys…" Jonathan tried to stop the obvious source of many an argument in the Kent home, but the boys ignored their father's attempt at intervention.

"_FOOTBALL!"_

"_BASKETBALL!_"

"_Enough_."

The twins winced and stopped immediately at their mother's voice, murmuring "Sorry mama" in defeated unison.

Chloe tried to keep back the smile, but their 'we're angelic—please don't be mad at us' expression was completely _adorable_.

Lana raised an eyebrow at her boys. "When your new 'cousin' arrives, _he'll _decide what he wants to learn."

The boys pouted at that, but obviously knew better than to argue with their mama.

Lewis turned to Jon. "If _Clark_ were here he'd want to teach him football _too_."

Jon pouted. "No fair. You two play football. I need someone to play basketball with _me_."

Lewis made a face. "Get _Connor_ to play with you."

"He likes _baseball_." Jon made a face as if liking baseball was a sin.

Lewis made the exact same face.

Chloe couldn't help it, she giggled.

The twins looked at her in confusion, as if not sure what exactly they'd done to make her giggle, but the grinned toothy grins nonetheless, obviously pleased with themselves.

"Clark used to play basketball too." Jonathan Kent told his two younger sons, looking happy and sad as he spoke about his eldest son, the son he hadn't seen in _years_. "He loved football—but he would play basketball with his friend Pete as well, so if Clark was here he'd want to teach the baby _both_ sports."

The twins' eyes widened as they looked at each other as if they hadn't thought of _that_ possibility.

"Clark is smart." Lewis announced.

Jon nodded his agreement.

Chloe smiled tenderly as she watched the twins. Even though they'd never met their elder brother, they'd been raised on stories and pictures and home videos of him, and they idol-worshipped the man they'd never met, often arguing on whom he'd like better when he finally came back home.

"When is Clark coming back?" Jon asked his parents innocently.

Lana and Jonathan shared a look before Lana smiled sadly at her boys and motioned them over. "We told you, sweetheart, Clark is away training with some of his other family, and when he's ready he's going to come back."

Lewis pouted. "But we want him back _now_."

"We know Lew." Jonathan smiled at his son as he climbed onto his father's lap. "Your mother and I want Clark back too—so does your Aunt Chloe. But we're just going to have to wait for when he's ready."

Jon sighed as he climbed onto his mother's lap, resting his head against her chest, curling against her. "I _hate_ waiting."

Chloe chuckled, pressing her hand against her stomach, wishing her baby was already born so she could hold him in her arms like Lana and Jonathan were doing. "So do I, Jon, so do I."

The rest of the evening they spent talking, enjoying the twins' antics, and catching up on all that'd happened during the last couple of months. Chloe felt happy, glad that she'd finally spoken to them about the truth and knowing she'd have to do the same for the others--other than Bruce--whom had found out the truth from Oliver a month or two back if the baby clothes that'd arrived for her in a black box had anything to say about it.

"Chloe, why don't you spend the night with us?" Lana offered later into the night. "You can sleep in Clark's room."

In the room they kept untouched and just as Clark had left it so that he could have something familiar to come home to when he finally returned to them.

The blonde paused and wondered, as she always did, how Clark would react to this whole situation. When he'd left to go and train he'd been in love with Lana, and while Chloe wasn't sure if he'd expected Lana to wait all these years for him—she knew for a fact that Clark wouldn't have expected that Lana would fall in love, marry, and have children with his _father_.

_But when he meets Lewis and Jon, he'll fall in love with them--just like everyone else._

Or so she hoped, for the children's sake.

"Chloe?" Jonathan's concerned voice broke her from her thoughts. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes." Chloe nodded, smiling, hand on her stomach, finally realizing after all these months that that was really _true_. "I will."

* * *

Okay people, I decided to do that after I read that Aquaman dies in the comics…sorry for all of you out there who loved the chlurry, but as I said from the beginning, this was always ultimately going to end up chlark.

**Oh well, review?**


End file.
